Rev3 Adventures
by Kilinge
Summary: Join us on a grand adventure with the cast of Rev3 games! Episode 2: "INDAGAME" Coming Soon Warning: Contains; Science, Obscure References, Merlin Derl, Awesome Hair, Magick, and Grand Adventure in an Epic Fantasy World!


Max Scoville had had an almost childlike obsession with Adam Sessler ever since he first sashayed into the Rev3 offices. Max had long watched Adam from the corner of the room staring into his beautiful bald head and wishing he had the courage to bring up his feelings to Adam. Little did Max know he would soon be transported to a world where his dream could become reality.

Anthony Carboni was well over 30 when he finally lost his virginity, so unknown to even his closest friends, he was of course a wizard. Unfortunately for Max, Anthony had long been jealous of Max's raw beauty and supple hair and was devising a plot to destroy him. While on the toilet he came up with his most brilliant plan yet... but he would need help.

Behind Tara Long's facade of being a "lady-gamer" she was actually a master of science and the most devious villain the world has seen since Micheal Bolton. She was in her secret science facility when a knock rang out. She rushed over to her science door and gazed through her peep hole and at the figure of the dark-arch-mage, Anthony Carboni. She reluctantly opened the science door, "What dares to bring you here Carboni, this is a science place not for the likes of you and your knavish wizardry," She questioned.

"Dare you speak to me in such a tone? It was I who discovered your evil plan and this science arena, and it is I who control your fate or do you want the world to know your secret?"

"Speak now magic-man! I must get back to science," She snapped back.

"For the record I could always sense the darkness in your juju, but I have come here in seek of your help,"

"Surly you speak in jest what could you possibly need from me?" she chuckled.

"I have finally devised a plan to get rid of the giganto Max and his logic defying hair and I need your help to initiate my plan," Anthony explained.

Tara who normally wouldn't give Anthony the time of day was now intrigued she had long since grown tired of having only the second best hair at Rev3. "I will help you on one condition," "Name it," "We must also get rid of Sessler," Tara responded.

Anthony considered her request, "You have a deal," Anthony answered, "All I need from you is to create a program that we can trap them in for all eternity," "Haha those gamers think games are so fun well lets see how much game fun they can get out of a terrible game they'll be trapped in forever!" Tara cackled.

Tara and Anthony shook hands sealing their dark pact... Unfortunately for Anthony he had no idea Tara had crossed her fingers. Anthony took his leave of the science arena while Tara began programming her math and science into a computer.

Adam Sessler was sitting at his computer and reading the comments for his most recent video and wishing he hadn't and dying more inside. The bald genius leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his head it was in that exact millisecond Max entered Adam's office, "M-M-MR. Sessler uh neither Anthony or T-T-Tara are here would you mind hosting the Dtoid show with me?" Max cracked out. "Of course Max all you have to do is ask," Adam stated.

Max had to lower his head as Adam's response had made him blush. Adam got out of his chair and pat Max on his back as they walked to the studio. Adam wasn't sure why but he had always liked the cut of Max's jib.

"Happy Tuesday newsday Adam!" Max proclaimed. "As you can probably Tara isn't here and neither is Max... and I am not entirely sure why."

The show was going off with out a hitch but just then smoke and science filled the room and Anthony teleportaled into the room as Tara came through the door. Adam was perplexed but Max knew what was going on he had sensed evil in both of their juju's for years. "I knew you were an evil wizard-guy Anthony that's why you wouldn't tell me about your senior prom! As for you Tara I always could smell the science on you!" "Muhahahaha! You are doomed now Max and as for you Mr. Sessler, you're just collateral damage!" Anthony spurted.

Tara did a wicked sweet back-flip and karate chopped Zac Minor in the throat knocking him out instantly and then put her science program in Zac's computer. At that moment Anthony magicked both Adam and Max into the program "I WILL GET YOU, YOU EVIL GUY!" Max screamed as he was sucked into the program.

Tara then sprung her deceitful trap she caused a science influx time conversion which sucked Anthony into the math program, "You Fool!" he shouted.

What she did not realize is that you cannot trust a dark-arch-mage for he magicked a fail-safe into the program which pulled her into the program. All four were now stuck in the program as a puzzled Zac regained his consciousness and rose to his feet.

To Be Continued...


End file.
